


You're Worth More Than Gold

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Lena: Oblivious, funny, and relaxed3 random words: Gelatin, book, and chess





	You're Worth More Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

For someone who learned to play chess and read books from an early age, Lena was oblivious at times. She honestly thought that no one like you could ever, or would ever, in their right minds, flirt with her. Yet, Jess knew you were flirting. Everyone at L Corp knew you were flirting, and only, specifically with Lena. 

It wasn’t until that day you had to cancel your weekly lunch date, did Jess help out the both of you.

“Ms. Luthor, Miss Y/L/N just called saying she needed to cancel your lunch date.”

“Oh. Is everything alright?”

“To my understanding, she was injured in the labs. And she now seems to be fine. She’s already on her way home.”

“Jess, clear my schedule for the next two days. I need to make sure Y/N is okay. I just -”

“Just what, Ms. Luthor? Can’t stand the idea of Y/N ever being in pain? You pay me to help you, Ms. Luthor, and it seems you need my help more than ever to spell things out clearly for you. Y/N is in love with you. Now, you can choose to go see her now as a potential lover/girlfriend, or as a concerned friend. But for once, stop questioning whether or not she has feelings for you. Now, I’ll go ahead and start looking for work elsewhere.”

“Jess, wait. No, you won’t be fired. I appreciate your honesty. Can you see if anyone can do a custom piece on a decent sized gelatin?”

“I’ll also see if the flavor can be lemon and strawberry. I know those are her favorite flavors.”

Lena was flustered and relaxed as soon as Jess closed the door. Why hadn’t she admit her feelings to you? Of course, Lena was afraid of of being seen as having favorites, but you were her favorite alongside Jess. And of course, she didn’t see Jess like that. 

___________________

“Tell them the gelatin story, Lena. Please.”

“It’s not even that funny.”

“Jess thinks otherwise.”

“Only because she knew of my feelings for you. I was worried sick when she said you were injured, but I felt somewhat comforted by the fact that you were well enough to go home instead of the hospital. If anything…”

“You’ll never have to worry about that, Lena. I promise.”

“After twenty-five years of marriage and many more to come, I believe that Y/N. Just like I know that of all the riches in the world, you are by far, worth more than gold and the rarest collectibles. I love you, Y/N Luthor.”

“And I love you.”

Someone clears their throat.

“Okay, lovebirds. It’s game night. So tell us more about this story.”


End file.
